Against the assault of laughter nothing can stand
by Monske13
Summary: Possible hotch/Reid Possible, tch, more like it IS HotchXReid Only one OC who is the crazy ass killer. No lemons but much cussing and coffee, photo is of Cassandara the OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Monske13: Yo, yo, yo. Got bored and came up with a criminal minds story in my head. It only has one Oc. But its the killer, so ya, this Oc shouldn't be a problem. But my problem What gender should it be...? I do not know...**

**Welp, after you take the poll on my profile or leave a review on which gender, then I will make up a name and get started!**


	2. now I will change title and start story

**Monske13: **

**Welp, It has been decided, the Oc will be of the Female origins.**

**Also, I think this is a Hotch/Reid story, if not, It will have overprotective Papa Hotch in it atleast!**

**Thank you to: sassyboots4 and ohiocoolgirl for reviewing! You peoples get a cookie! *hands them cookies* **

**Also the character will use a lot of quotes in speech, mainly Mark Twain stuff…..**

**You will be able to figure out who the person is easily probably. But I'll give a dessert buffet to anyone who can guess which anime I got the design look for my Oc from!**


	3. The case begins or atleast is introduced

**Monske13:**

**Now I will start the story!**

**Spencer: YESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cassandra: Just start already before I pour my coffee on you!**

**Monske13: OK OK! R&R**

_A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself a liar – Mark Twain_

"Guys, conference room in ten" JJ told Spencer and Morgan while passing their desks.

"Huh, I guess we have a new case, eh, Lover boy?" Morgan said getting up and laughing at the look on Reid's face from his nickname. They walked into the conference room to see everyone there already, even Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing out of your cave of lovey-ness" Morgan said sitting next to Garcia flirting with her.

"Because, I'm coming with you all to work on the new case!" She said happy that she can travel with the team again.

"Great! What is the case about?" Spencer said turning towards JJ.

"Well there has been numerous murders in a rural community, The chief of the police department there asked us to visit and help solve the case, considering these murders are gruesome. A five year old boy walked in his house to see his mutilated mother dead on the stair case with blood everywhere." JJ told them all taking out the crime scene photos. Garcia cried when she saw the pictures while Morgan comforted her and Reid was in the corner trying very hard not to throw up.

"Get packed, the plane leaves in an hour" Hotch told them all while walking out of the room to go home and get his things that he needed.

"Come on Reid, let's go get you some coffee" Prentiss said to Spencer after seeing that he actually did throw up into the trashcan.

**Monske13: Sorry, short chapter is short! But I usually can't write very long things!**

**Cassandra: Yesh, now get to reviewing and favoriting, bastards!**

**Spencer: Sorry about them! But please do review for kittehs!**


	4. The profile on a plane!

Monske13:

Thank you, Giderasia, Eraseus, and CMAli 1, For the favorites!

I like that I'm getting favorites but I would still like some reviews! PEOPLES REVIEW! I want at least 5 to 6 reviews by the next chapter! So tell your friends about this story and you all should review!

Welp, onto the story now!

_Man cannot be comfortable without his own approval__ - Mark Twain_

They all were finished packing in half an hour and were now sitting in the plane waiting for it to take off.

"Hey Spence, are you feeling any better from earlier?" JJ asked Spencer worried about him.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little shocked is all." He stated while eating another piece of chocolate to settle his stomach. The plane finally started taking off 5 minutes later.

"We have about three hours until we get to the town so let's start working on the victimology" Rossi said while sitting down at the big table on the plane.

"Well, first off the person doing the killings doesn't care how much pain it puts the victims through, almost all the victims are women, only six were men, the other 13 were woman, 10 of the women were married, only 4 had children, the six men were all single, they were male prostitutes, the 3 women not married were prostitutes and had multiple abortions." JJ Filled everyone in on the information that they had.

"Well that's strange, they only had one thing in common with some of them and that was some were prostitutes." Morgan inquired to the information,

"Well considering that these murders were ruthless, we could possible rule out that the murder was a woman, but what I don't get is that the murderer surrounded the victim with pictures of themselves and their families and killed them at their houses so we could tell exactly who the victim was.." Spencer said confused on the killer's attitude.

"Well we can assume that the killer likes dominance but does has remorse, has to be at least over 5'6 to be able to overpower the men, and has to be considerably strong, considering that the men were very built and some of the women had black belts or wrestled at some point in their lives" Hotch told them giving them part of the profile.

"Well, it is a small town so the victims probably knew this person considering that the houses weren't broken into, and the person should probably look like any other person in the community and not stand out very much, probably has brown hair, blue or hazel eye color, slightly big build, around 5'7, 5'8, dresses with a plain button up shirt, tie, and slacks, raised in a good home, but they would have considerable amounts of trauma in their life to be able to kill people like this, they may have had someone murdered in front of them, a sibling or parent possible..." Prentiss said helping with the profile.

"So that is pretty much the profile?" Garcia asked them slightly worried about them now considering the profile.

"Yes, I would say so" Rossi said while getting up to get a cup of coffee.

"We will be landing in about an hour so I suggest that you all get some sleep" Hotch told the rest of the team while JJ collected the files again and sorted it back to be neat.

Monske13: Bah-ding! I am done with this chapter! Remember I want up to 5 to 6 views by the next chapter!, And sorry if it was short again...profiling sucks ass!, and to believe I want a job like this after college...ugh

Spencer: Review and fave! PWEASE~!


	5. Finally in town

The team finally landed in the town where the murders took place.

"so where do we go" Morgan asked. Everyone looked like he was dumb and everyone but Rossi and Hotch answered to his question, "Their police department."

"Actually no, we are going to the last murders house." Rossi told all of the children while climbing into a provided vehicle. It took them a few minutes to get there but once they finally got there they saw a few police men scattered around.

"Which one of you is the captain?" Hotch asked an officer when he got out of the car. The man pointed to some guy with a mustache.

"I'm special agent Hotch and this is my team, what happened in this victims house?" Hotch asked the captain while shaking his hand.

"Well the Bloody Devil firs-" The captain started to say but was cut off by Reid.

"Wait what is the Bloody Devil?" Spencer asked the man.

"What, oh! Sorry that is what the townsfolk are calling the murderer" The captain said.

"Funny, that's my cousins nickname from a university that we went to" Reid said while the captain stared at him weirdly.

"Hey look, it's the Reid affect!" Morgan said while pointing at the weird stare.

"Shut up!" Spencer squeaked back at Morgan indignantly. Hotch just stared on and motioned for the captain to continue.

"As I was saying The murderer somehow got in without breaking in, there was two glasses in the kitchen both drank from, only one with DNA, we think the blow to the victims head happened in the entry way of the kitchen, then they were dragged through the house all the way up the stairs to the children room, then the killer placed a framed photo of the victims family in front of the victim while they grabbed all of the photos from around the house. Then the killer came back in, put the photos down dragged the lady into the master bedroom, went back grabbed the pictures, scattered them around the woman, then took a knife, or some other sharp object and sliced and diced the poor lady." The captain gave the full report on what most likely happened.

"Ok, thanks for your help" Prentiss told the men when the rest of the team got into the cars. They started driving towards some hotels when Reid suddenly yelled for them to turn into a neighborhood. They turned and saw a few children running around and some old people.

"Reid why did you want us to turn?" Rossi asked the boy genius in the back.

"Well you see that three story house over there, painted yellow with a black roof and white accents, that my grandma's house, we can stay there and save money, and it is closer to the station." Reid said pointing to a calm looking house.

"Smart Idea lover-boy" Morgan said patting Reid's back. They pulled into the driveway and Reid jumped out of the car before Hotch even turned it off. He started rapping on the door like a mad man once he realized how cold it was outside and that he didn't have a coat. By the time the rest of the team caught up with him the door finally swung open and an old lady was standing at the door.

"My oh My! Spencer, my haven't you grown, you use to be much shorter than me! How is your mother!" The old woman, now identified as Spencer's grandma, hugged him and ushered him and the team into the house.

"I'm fine and the last time I saw you was before I went off to the academy, and mom is fine she is still the hospital though." Spencer told his grandmother.

Stopping there, tired and half asleep. Will update one I get 2 more reviews.


End file.
